Praesent Anima
by Mrs.HHr
Summary: When a Potion explodes all over Harry and Snape what will they do when they find out that they are living in each others' body's for a week! Read as Severus and Harry walk in each others shoes and find that appearances aren't everything.
1. He Could Never Be Me

_This is my first story and I know its not great so please read and review. You know just give me some tips, be nice please! _

_Disclaimer: I do don't own anything of the Potterverse and if my storyline is similar to another it's a coincidence._

_I hate him! _The green eyed teen thought as he walked away from yet another disastrous Potions class. _I bet the greasy git gets off on making my life miserable. After all, I am the reason everything in his life goes wrong, just because my father except in looks! I bet if he were me he'd never survive a class with himself, bloody coward picking on a fucking student! _The teen mentally snarled as he stormed through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room without even bothering to pay attention to the Fat Lady or anyone else. _One day I'll get that bastard back for everything! _The teen promised himself as he flopped ungracefully on his large four poster bed.

_ He could never handle everything I've been through; he'd crack the first day. He thinks I'm such a spoiled little prince like Malfoy, when he couldn't be farther from the truth. I bet being him would be pretty easy; all I'd have to do would be to sneer and berate anyone not a fucking Slytherin! I could walk around the whole bloody castle taking points for stupid reasons and making first years cry! Snape would never be able to handle the staring, the pointing, the bloody rumors and whispering. He could never cope with having people idolize you for your parents being murdered. He could never understand how horrible it is to be fucking abused and tortured at the Dursleys' than almost killed every year at a fucking school! He could never take what i've been through and not succumb to the darkness! HE COULD NEVER BE ME! _Thought Harry Potter, current sixth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hopped off his bed to pace the length of the dorm, his anger making the posters and pictures on the wall flutter as a wind picked up around him.

_I can't lose control of my magic right now, not when I could hurt somebody or break something. I can't let that bastard make me throw a tantrum like Malfoy, I can't let him win. _The sixth year told himself as he tried to calm down. The wind died down and the posters on the wall lie still as his magic settled once more. He threw himself back on the bed with a sigh._ At least the year's almost over and I won't have to deal with the greasy git until next September. But then that's still a whole year until I finally graduate from here, a whole other year with that overgrown bat. I'd still put up with Snape over the Dursleys any day. _Harry thought. _At least Snape can't beat me or throw me in a cupboard, though I'm sure he'd be tempted to. Maybe I can send a letter to the twins for some ideas. I'm sure Fred and George would love to help me prank Snape. _And with that, Harry Potter fell asleep with the image of a hot pink bat flying through his dreams.

The next morning Harry woke earlier than his dorm mates as always. He grabbed his uniform, his dad's cloak, and some sweats then quietly went out to the empty common room. He threw on the cloak and silently made his way out the portrait hole and to the seventh floor, or more specifically the Room of Requirement a.k.a. the Come and Go Room. Harry paced three times in front of a blank wall, and then on his third pass a door appeared. When Harry opened the door he found exactly what he'd asked for; a room as huge a great hall with a track on one side and muggle exercise equipment on the other. He'd started exercising and jogging the summer after his 4th year. After everything that had happened during the Tournament he needed something to distract him from Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth. So he had starting jogging through the park down the street from Privet Drive and doing various exercises in his tiny bedroom.

That summer was when he and Ron had started to drift apart. Hermione had made it a point to write him three times a week to make sure he was alright and didn't blame himself for Cedric's death. At first he was adamant that it was his fault but after Hermione laid out the whole event, even he couldn't deny that he'd done what he could've with what he had. So he and Hermione wrote the whole summer growing closer than ever, while Ron wrote one letter on the first day of summer. It went something like this:

_Hey Mate,_

_Guess what! I'm somewhere with people who are doing something helpful while you're in the muggle world feeling useless. I might even train so I can be stronger than you and Fred and George might give me a job so you won't be the only guy with money in our group. Even though you put your name in the cup I'm still gonna pretend to be your friend to get fame too._

_From Ron_

Well that wasn't exactly how the letter was but that's what Harry, and then Hermione got out of it when he read it and sent it to her. He hadn't bothered to write back and when Ron didn't send another letter that whole summer, Harry felt he was better off. Harry knew he was developing feelings for Hermione but felt he ought to wait until he knew whether or not she felt the same. After all if she didn't he could ruin their friendship. Also, his training was producing obvious results, his muscles were slightly larger and his toner abs certainly showed results. When the term started he had asked Dobby if there was a place he could continue his training and Dobby showed him the Come and Go Room. It was exactly what he needed because it became everything he needed. He hadn't told Ron, who he was still ignoring even though Ron was oblivious to the silent treatment he was getting. However he had told Hermione, who encouraged him to continue his training.

When asked to join him she told him she was doing her own training. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, which showed during his gaping fish impression. Harry asked her to show him what she knew but she said when she thought he was ready they could spar. He had shrugged and they went separate ways. Later that year, when they did spar Harry had his arse thoroughly handed to him by Hermione, who was by this time about a foot smaller than him and incredibly smug. So he'd stepped up his training and the next time they'd sparred Hermione wasn't so smug when she lost every time. Other than that the 5th year was pretty quiet until the end of term when Voldemort tricked him into going to the Ministry of Magic and ended with several of his friends injured and his godfather almost dead. Luckily, he was thinking straight and summoned Sirius to him before he was sent through the veil.

That summer Harry had trained harder than ever to avoid a situation like that. The Daily Prophet was finally reporting the disappearances and deaths; needless to say Harry was pretty gloomy even when Hermione told him he couldn't save everybody.

Harry though about all of this as he ran around the track his 10th time, he decided to stop early even though he was hardly breathing differently. Harry then asked the Room for a bathroom and showered, then changed into his uniform. 20 minutes later Harry emerged from the Room of Requirement and set off for the Great Hall for breakfast. When he opened the tall door, the chatter quieted down a bit like always and he made his way toward the Gryffindor table and sat between Hermione and Neville, who had gained so much confidence he was hardly the same person. The noise rose again as Harry helped himself to a big breakfast, which was more commonplace after Hermione threatened to castrate him if he didn't eat more than a rabbit. As he was eating he looked toward the staff table and immediately was reminded of his anger the previous day when he saw Professor Snape glaring daggers at him; looking as if he hoped Harry would drop dead on the spot of he glared hard enough. Harry rolled his eyes and tuned back into the conversation Hermione and Neville were having about some man-eating plant they were studying in Herbology. Harry sighed deeply when he remembered they were having Double Potions again that afternoon. _Let's just get this over with_. Harry thought with a sigh.

so here's my first chapter R&R please!


	2. The Potions Accident

I was debating whether or not to continue but I got a couple of nice reviews so I decided to stick with it. Enjoy!

3: The Potions Accident

As the first bell rang, the trio headed out on the grounds for CoMC, which they all took to help out Hagrid with the Slytherins. Harry knew that not all Slytherins were evil but most of them were, especially the older one so he was keeping an eye out. _CONSTANT VIGILANCE! and all that. Moody would be so proud. _Harry mused as they set their bags down. CoMC passed quickly with no injuries so here they were, walking to his doom. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Neville.

"What's wrong Harry, you look as if somebody killed your bunny?"Neville asked looking concerned.

"What's wrong? We're headed into the lair of the Giant Bat! I might pass out from his terrifying glare and slip from the grease dripping from its head!" Harry announced as he put a hand over his heart and pretended to faint. Neville caught him and said, "Oh stop being so dramatic Harry. It's not that bad."

Harry stared at Neville incredulously. "Not that bad? Don't tell me you aren't terrified by his odor? It's enough to knock out a troll!" Harry said while imagining a troll holding its nose because of Snape's odor. Neville let Harry fall on his butt and he and Hermione stepped around him shaking their heads.

"Ouch Neville, geez!" Harry yelled as he rubbed his bum. Neville just grinned unapologetically. "Here you are joking when I might not make it!" Harry grabbed his heart again. "If I don't, you can have my broom Neville and Hermione can have a lock of my hair to keep her warm! Give the rest to Dobby; tell him not to mourn me!" Harry cried dramatically.

Neville and Hermione were trying to stay up straight as they were laughing so hard. Just then the door banged open and Snape swept out with his customary sneer firmly in place as he observed the class. "GET IN NOW!" He barked at them and took a point from Gryffindor for walking to fast. _Well this is a great start. _Harry thought sarcastically.

The class went downhill from there. Snape had them making the _Praesent__A__nimas _Potion, which when consumed swapped two peoples' mind with each other. This effectively allowed those two people to live as the other person for about a week before they switched back. First you were knocked out for two weeks as your minds switched, if not changed back before a full moon you were stuck like that forever, which is why this potion was so rarely used. Throughout the class Snape berated and belittled the trio for things such as blinking too many times in a single minute. Harry was having a hard time keeping control of his temper and magic. That didn't improve when he heard a hissing sound coming from behind him. A Slytherin he didn't recognized ruined Neville's potion and now it was bubbling and looked ready to explode. Snape was coming toward the desk and the Slytherin was backing away from it. Before Harry had time to move the potion exploded and right before he passed out, he saw some land on Snape too. His last thought was, _I told you I wouldn't make it Neville. _Then his world went black.

_PART II_

_Ugh. Did somebody get the number on the truck that hit me? _Harry opened his eyes and was very surprised when he could see clearly as he felt he didn't have his glasses on. When he focused he could see the bright white ceiling, walls and lights and groaned. Great, he was in the Hospital Wing. Immediately he heard Madam Pomphrey bustling toward him, when he tried to sit up she pushed him back down.

"Don't try to get up Severus or I'll bind you to that bed!" She said with a stern look that he knew meant she was serious.

_Wait! Did she just call me Severus! _Harry's eyes snapped back open and he sat straight up, wincing when he realized just how sore his body was. He was surprised when everything looked smaller than normal. He looked down and almost passed out when he saw that the body he was looking at was definitely not his.

"Severus, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Madam Pomphrey asked quickly as she ran her wand over him and different body parts glowed. When she got to his head and it glowed blue she looked perplexed.

"What's wrong? I wake up in a different body and you ask me what's wrong?" But the voice that came out of his mouth was unmistakable, it was Snape's. This time he did pass out. It was gonna be a long day and it was only getting started.

Well here's the second chapter I hope you all are enjoying it so far. And the chapters will definitely be longer from now on!


	3. Waking Up and Explanations

Well here's chapter 3 and it'll definitely be longer than the first two. I might be able to update either everyday or every other day. At least until I start another story. In this chapter or the next it'll be scenes with child abuse and torturing which I hate so be warned.

3. Waking Up and Explanations

DAY 1

When Harry next woke it was sunny outside so he assumed that it was the next day. The curtains were drawn around his bed for privacy, which he was grateful for as he didn't really want someone gawking at him while he was sleep. Thinking about how people and especially wizards seem to think he was some animal at the zoo, memories of the previous days' events came swarming back to the front of his mind. HE recalled the anger he felt two days ago, the happiness when he was with Hermione and Neville, and of course the potion exploding and waking up in the Hospital Wing.

Hoping beyond hope but knowing it was futile, Harry looked down and had to suppress his urge to gag when he saw not his but Snape's bare chest. Harry was mildly surprised when he saw it was hairless but immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind, hoping it would stay there forever. _Maybe I could obliviate the memory... nah it could be good blackmail material when all of this is over. _Harry mused. Quickly the situation set in and so did the panic. In his haste to get out of bed, tumbling through the curtains to the floor in the process, he didn't realized that a) he was only wearing shorts and b) there were a group of people in the room.

Blushing heavily, Harry quickly grabbed a robe that was on the nightstand beside his bed. When he turned around he saw that the group was in fact Dumbledore, the five who went with him to the DoM, Flitwick and McGonagall, and in another bed, himself. Despite what some twins may think, it was extremely weird seeing someone who looked exactly like you lying across the room from you.

Upon hearing the noise, everyone turned around to who they thought was Snape. Harry saw Hermione staring at him as if trying to figure out a difficult problem. He knew if anyone would know it was him it'd be Hermione. Neville looked a bit confused and concerned but otherwise he seemed fine. Ron and Ginny were outright glaring at him, not that he cared either way but it was starting to annoy him so he glared as fiercely as he could and was secretly pleased when they wilted. Dumbledore was looking from him to the boy who he could only assume was Snape in his body. Even before he knew how manipulative Dumbledore was, that damned eye twinkle still made him wanna choke the Headmaster. Harry briefly wondered if he could make his cloak billow out behind him when he walked. Harry snorted and shook his head at the thought. He saw Dumbledork raise a grey eyebrow but ignored it; he also saw that the ancient wizard had something to say.

Immediately Madam Pomphrey came bustling out from her office and upon seeing him out of bed started toward him. Even with him towering over her with Snape's considerable height, he still shrunk a bit when she glared at him. In the corner of his eye he could see the group watching looking thoroughly amused at who they thought was the greasy git being intimidated by the school nurse. Harry heard Dumbledore clear his throat and turned his to look at his as Madam Pomphrey once again ran some diagnostic spells over him.

"How is Severus, Poppy? Will he be alright to teach today?" Dumbledore instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say when he saw Poppy turn her glare on him. Now it was Harry's turn to be amused when he saw the great Albus too many names Dumbledore cowering before a tiny matron.

Poppy huffed. "He'll be fine but I expect he's a little sore from hitting the desk when the cauldron exploded. Severus just needs a bit of rest and he'll be right as rain." Dumbledore looked relieved but Harry didn't think it was about him teaching.

Dumbledore looked at him and said, "Well how do you feel Severus?"

He must've seen Harry's confusion because then he asked what was wrong. Harry's mind caught up with him and he remembered Poppy calling him Severus also. Didn't they realize what happened?

"I'm not Snape, I'm Harry."

From what he could see the DoM group was arguing about something, Neville and Hermione against Ron and Ginny, Luna was silent but Harry could see she was siding with the first two. However, when he made his announcement all noise stopped. They all turned to stare at him and if the situation hadn't been so serious Harry were positive he wouldn't be able to keep himself from laughing at their facial expressions.

Then Ron, in all his wisdom scowled and said, "We know you're not Harry you greasy git, Harry's right there." As he said that, he pointed to Harry's body that was starting to awaken.

"! How dare you talk to a Professor that way! 20 points from Gryffindor for your rudeness to a professor!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"Actually Professor I am Harry." Harry said. When he saw Ron was about to say something else he added, "Ron, remember during 4th year when we were talking in the dorms and you said-." Just then Ron cut in and was obviously blushing. "Alright, Alright! It's definitely Harry, but how-?"

Hermione gasped. "If you're Harry," Hermione said slowly, "Then that's Professor Snape!" She said pointing to Harry's body.

_A.N~- from now on when I say Harry he's in Snape's body, and when I say Snape he's Harry's body. _

Upon hearing his name called, Snape's head snapped up, his eyes darting to each person. When his eyes set on Harry, to say he saw surprised would be the biggest understatement ever. Harry saw many different emotions pass across his face and found it very fascinating to see these the other people would. It was quiet for a minute and Harry could tell that Snape was thinking and trying not to hex the imposter. Then, after what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Snape looked down and saw Harry's body. That seemed to be what he was expecting as he didn't look surprised again, however that did not stop the sneer from coming onto his face. Harry found it weird to see himself sneering but was pulled out of his thoughts when the quiet was broken and so was his hearing.

"POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Snape roared as he quickly got off the bed and stood in Harry's face. Despite being startled Harry's previous anger came back full force.

"ME? YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT? OH WAIT! EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT BECAUSE I'M HARRY FUCKING POTTER! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT!" harry yelled back in Snape's (or his?) face. "IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY _TEACH _US SOMETHING INSTEAD OF WRITING IT ON THE BOARD AND TELLING US TO START WE WOULD ACTUALLY LEARN SOMETHING AND IF YOU WERE A DECENT TEACHER YOU WOULD HAVE STOPPED THAT SLYTHERIN FROM SABOTAGING NEVILLE'S POTION. SO NO THIS ISN'T MY FAULT IT'S YOUR'S, YOU GREASY BAT!" By the time he was done Harry was panting and his face was red but he wasn't going to back down not even when he saw his friends' shocked face, Ron and Ginny's smirks, the professors disapproving looks, Dumbles's twinkle, or even the murderous look Snape was wearing on Harry's face.(that still got confusing).

"Well if you weren't such an arrogant dunderhead-!"Snape started only to be interrupted by Dumbledore, who was now popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Now now, I'm sure we can work this out if somebody would explain to me what exactly is going on." Dumbledore said this real calmly but the twinkle in his eye betrayed his slight amusement which only made Snape and Harry angrier.

Harry could feel his magic straining to lash out but he clamped down on it firmly, it wouldn't do to hurt somebody or himself and definitely not show how magically powerful he truly was. Only Hermione, Neville, and Luna knew that much. Not Ron because of their falling out and not Ginny because he could always see the fury and sneakiness whenever she saw him talk to another girl, Ginny only saw him as her hero, The-Boy-Who-Lived not Harry the person. Harry honestly wouldn't put it past her to use a lust or love potion on him, especially since he knew Molly Weasley had used it when she was in school and told the story to Ginny.

Just as Harry was about to tell the story, Hermione beat him to it.

"Well Professor Snape had us make the Praesent Animas potion." There were gasps and angry muttering and Poppy's face lit but let Hermione finish her story.

"There was a Slytherin, I don't know who he was, he was sitting two seats behind Harry and right behind Neville and he threw something into Neville's cauldron." Hermione continued even though Snape looked like he wanted to cut in, probably to insult Neville.

"Then there was this hissing sound and Neville moved out of the way. By the time Harry had turned around and saw what was going on, Professor Snape had w-walked up to the hissing cauldron. Just as Harry was about to get up the potion e-exploded and landed on him and Professor Snape, as soon as the potion hit them they both c-collapsed. Neville and I levitated them through the hallways to the Hospital Wing and that's when Madam Pomphrey shooed us out." Hermione took a breath as she finished but Harry noticed she looked a little shaken as she told the story; her voice shook while she was talking.

"Well then I know what's wrong! Obviously Severus here and Mr. Potter have switched minds. Mr. Potter's mind is in Severus's body and vice versa." Poppy said this with clear amusement at their predicament. The hatred between Snape and Harry was well-known and Poppy secretly thought this was a great way to help them get over it.

Even though everybody (except Ron and Ginny) had figured it out during the story, it was still shocking to hear it put so bluntly. Snape and Harry looked disgusted but said nothing until Neville said, "So why not just change them back?" Hermione looked at Neville as though she considering giving him the long and winded version or short and sweet one. She decided on the short one.

"Sorry Neville but according to the potion no one can change them back before the potion has run its course. They've been knocked out for two weeks and tomorrow's the Leaving Feast so they still have another six days to be stuck in each other's body."

Neville looked a bit discouraged but also thoughtful, then he nodded and sent an apologetic look to Harry.

"Don't beat yourself up Nev, this isn't your fault it's the fault of that guy that sabotaged your potion. We'll get through this year and then we can graduate next year." Harry said confidently. He couldn't see it but the others were shocked to see a smile on the face of Severus Snape. They knew that it was Harry inside but outside it was Snape. They were also impressed with how Harry handling this considering their mutual hatred. But now it was time to figure out what they were gonna do for the first few days of summer.

_Wow two chapters in one day! Alright hope you all liked the third chapter and the next will bring some surprises. Also, should Voldemort have a role in this? Or should they just handle him another day? Or maybe a huge battle scene, I love those! Well send in a review with your comments and answers to my questions!_


	4. Withholding Information

_Well here's the fourth chapter I hope my readers are enjoying the story so far. This story was originally gonna be a long one-shot but I decided to make it a full story. I plan to make this a long fic so stick around. _

_Warning- abuse, maybe torture in this chapter or the next._

4. Withholding Information

Day 2 part 1

Harry was starting to get a bit apprehensive about the calculating look on the headmaster's face. He knew that Dumbledore would try to manipulate the situation to somehow benefit himself. The problem was Harry couldn't see how Dumbledore _would _benefit from this. No matter which way he looked at the problem he couldn't see anything worth manipulating not unless-.

_He wouldn't dare! _Harry thought. A horrible idea just crossed his mind but he didn't want to acknowledge it because that would make it a possibility. And there was just no way that the Headmaster would do it; then again Harry didn't know what to think about the old man since he realized that he was being used. Harry didn't want to think about that right because he knew if he did it would just bring back old anger and truthfully he was tired of being angry.

Harry saw Dumbledore come to a conclusion and could practically _feel _the sneakiness oozing from him. He knew his day just went from bad to worse.

"I believe I have the perfect solution to this little problem." Dumbledore suddenly exclaimed; startling everybody as it was silent the last few minutes. Harry and Severus groaned simultaneously, they knew that whatever the headmaster had planned it was not going to make them feel any better.

"Now now just give the Headmaster a chance." Professor Flitwick said, though Harry could clearly see the apprehension in the half-goblin's eyes. _See! Even the other professors know the old coot is crazy! _Harry thought. He still had the feeling that he knew what the headmaster was about to propose and he knew that no amount of begging, pleading, or threatening would get the old man to change his mind.

"I believe that if this was to get out, Voldemort-"here almost everyone flinched and Harry was privately proud that Neville, Luna, nor Hermione had.

"Would try to take advantage of the situation. I'm sure young has already sent a letter to his father so Voldemort will undoubtedly know by tomorrow. Obviously Severus will not be able to answer if the Dark Lord were to have a meeting." At once, Harry pulled up the sleeve of the robe he was wearing and once again had to bite back the urge to gag at the sight of the Dark Mark on his skin. Harry also noticed that Snape paled when mentioned that he would be purposely ignoring Voldemort. Harry knew Voldemort would be pissed and either torture or kill Snape when he did go to him. The tiniest bit of worry and pity wiggled its way into Harry's mind

"Also, Severus and Harry would not be able to teach and go to class without attracting attention. Even though everyone goes home tomorrow I think it would be best if both of you would stay out of public until this is over. However, neither of you can stay at Hogwarts over the summer because it is simply too open. So the obvious solution would be that you both live as each other for the next six days."

As soon as Dumbledore said this there was much yelling and shouting, the loudest of course being Severus who was yelling loudly about having to pretend to be an arrogant child. Strangely, Harry was silent. When this was realized Ron decided to speak up.

"Harry, aren't you upset that you have to pretend to be the greasy git? Don't tell me you want to do this?" Ron asked looking as though he was trying to guess what Harry was thinking which just made him look constipated.

"Of course I'm upset! And why would_ anyone _want to do this!"Harry snapped. Ron looked shocked, as though he couldn't fathom why his best mate was glaring at him. He continued, "But I know that yelling and throwing a temper tantrum isn't going to help or change Dumbledore's mind."

Harry turned to Dumbledore who was noticeably shocked that Harry was acting so mature. Where was the brash Gryffindor that would get angry at the littlest provocation? Dumbledore frowned, Harry was getting too independent.

"Oh don't look so shocked Dumbledore, I've done some growing up over the last few years. But you would know that if you had bothered to check on me at the Dursleys last summer. Now, you want us to pretend to be each other and personally I don't understand why anyone would want to be him-." Again Snape glared at the back of Harry's head. "You say we can't stay at Hogwarts because of the openness," the way Harry said this it was obvious he thought this was just an excuse, "so where are we supposed to live? There is no way the Dursleys will take us both in, not that I want to live there in the first place, and I am NOT going to live alone with Snape-," "_Professor _Snape."Dumbledore corrected in a slightly chiding voice that grated on Harry's nerves.

"Yeah him. Anyway I will NOT be living alone with him for even a week so where does that leave us?"

Here Dumbledore looked extremely pleased, as if he had wished that someone would ask him that.

"Actually what I was thinking was that you live in Severus's quarters and Severus take your place at the Dursleys."

Harry was staring at Dumbledore incredulously. Was he _serious? _

"I thought we couldn't stay here?" Harry asked.

"The** both** of you can't stay but one should be fine, besides I'm sure the Dursleys will be delighted to have who they will think is Harry back home." Dumbledore said all of this as though it made perfect sense.

Harry sincerely hoped that the Dursleys were still afraid that the Order would hex them if they beat him. If not then by the end of the next six days either the Dursleys or Snape were gonna be severely injured. Harry then tried to warn him.

"But he can't stay there! The Dursleys will-." Snape cut in. "What Potter, Afraid that I'll be able to see for myself just how spoiled you are?" Snape said this while lifting an eyebrow. For a second Harry just stared at his body, personally he thought he looked pretty good. Pushing the thought out of his mind, Harry registered what Snape had just said. Getting irritated Harry just snapped out' "Fine! You'll see what I was trying to tell you when you get there, don't be surprised when-." This time Dumbledore cut him off. Harry was staring to get pissed, every since he woke whenever he tried to say something somebody cut him off or interrupted. It was almost like Dumbledore knew what he was gonna say but didn't want everybody else to know. While he didn't want it broadcast that he had been abused, he thought he'd just try to warn them but now it wasn't his problem.

"Good! So we're all agreed then?" At this everyone reluctantly nodded. "Alright then we'll just leave and let them rest then after the Leaving Feast you two can pack!" Dumbledore was just a little too excited about this whole thing as if everything was going exactly according to plan. In fact, Harry wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had planned this but how would he have planned the potion exploding? There was no way he could've made that happen, was there?

As everyone filed out of the room, Harry tried to catch his friends' eyes but they were whispering furiously to each other, it looked they were having an argument and surprisingly it wasn't Hermione who was winning, it was Luna. After everyone was gone, Harry was a bit worried about being left alone in a room with Snape. He was sure with Snape's bigger frame that he could take on Snape is his scrawny body, but when he turned around he saw that Snape was already asleep. Harry studied his own face, he was surprised that he look so innocent when he was asleep, his face was so relaxed. He saw his face twitch and Snape looked like he was entering a nightmare. Harry felt he should try to wake Snape, sure he hated him but nobody deserved nightmares especially if they were anything like the once he use to have. Then, Snape settled into a deeper sleep and seemed peaceful once again. At that moment, Harry felt the day's events catching up with him and he felt absolutely drained. He crawled back into his bed and he lay down. He was still worried about what tomorrow would bring but figured he'd deal with it when he came to it. What he didn't know was that tomorrow would possibly be the worst day of his life.

The next morning Harry woke with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He subconsciously felt that today would not go as wonderfully as Dumbledore had predicted. He sat up and stretched and was pleased to note that nothing was sore today, that made him feel slightly better but that was immediately squashed when he looked across the room to where Snape's bed was and saw him awake and also glaring at Harry as if this whole thing was his fault.

The glare itself didn't bother Harry at all though, he had gotten over his slight fear of Snape years ago and besides that glare and scowl just did not work on his face. It seemed Snape realized this too and looked a bit put out when he realized that Harry seemed unaffected by his facial expressions. Harry wanted to laugh at the slight pout in his face but felt it would only make matters worse.

"Um… Good Morning?" Harry said, trying to break the awkward silence. Snape ignored this.

"Real mature Professor, give me the silent treatment." Harry muttered. Apparently Snape heard him as he was back to glaring again.

"Potter." Snape said in acknowledgement.

Harry took that as a welcome to continue. "Besides the obvious is there a certain way I should act or something I should do while I'm…. well you know." Harry said while gesturing to himself. Snape looked as if he wanted to say something nasty but changed his mind and sighed. "No, Mister Potter, I'm sure even someone of your intelligence is able to pass as me." Harry felt indignant at the subtle insult but shook it off. _Typical Snape. Can't even go a day without insulting or cursing someone named Potter. My father I understand but what did I do to deserve that? Live? Whatever this is as pleasant as Snape will get, not that I want to be all buddy-buddy with him, but it would be nice to not be hated every day._ Harry decided not to respond, when his and Snape's stomach growled at the same time. There was a faint blush of embarrassment on his face, which shocked the hell out of Harry but he decided not to mention it. Harry wondered how they were to eat when they couldn't leave the Hospital Wing, when he got the perfect solution.

"DOBBY!" Harry called hoping Dobby would come. Immediately there was a loud popping noise and there standing on the end of Harry's bed was Dobby wearing his slightly tattered pillowcase and a pair of brightly colored mixed-matched socks that Harry had given him last Christmas.

"The great Harry Potter calls for Dobby! What cans Dobby do for yous Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby squeaked very fast. Harry grimaced as did Snape. "First, how did you know that I was me? And second I thought I told you to just call me Harry, not master or sir or the great Harry Potter sir?" Harry said. Snape looked surprised at this but didn't comment. Dobby looked as if he would burst into tears. "Oh Harry Potter is such a great wizard! Dobby knew yous was yous because Is being bonded to Harry Potter!" Harry was a bit confused but decided to let it go. "Hey Dobby, can you bring me and Professor Snape some breakfast please?" Harry asked, and then glanced over at Snape to see if he did want breakfast. He saw that Snape looked surprised at being included but nodded his head.

"Of course sirs! Dobby will gets yous and Professor Snapes sirs breakfast in justs a minute!" Then Dobby popped away, only to pop back about ten seconds later.

"Thank you Dobby, this is delicious." Harry said as he swallowed his first bite of eggs.

Dobby looked ecstatic and bashful at the praise that Harry had just given him. But just nodded and popped back to the kitchen.

For the next twenty minutes, Harry and Severus ate their huge breakfasts in silence. Each lost in thought and contemplating just what the day will bring. Harry was still worried about what will happen to Snape at the Dursleys but was also worried that Voldemort will find out what happened and try to summon him. He intellectually knew that Voldemort couldn't force him to his side but in his heart he was still a tiny bit afraid of what this week will bring. He would be a lot happier when this whole thing would be over. As he looked over at Snape, he saw his worry and apprehension mirrored on his face. As they both finished their food, the door to the Hospital Wing opened. It was time to begin the day that would be a major turning point in all of their lives; they just didn't know it yet.

_Sorry about the delay but I needed to think about how this will play out. Of course major events will happen in the next chapter! _


	5. A Change In Scenery

_Here's my fifth chapter and I hope it's looking good so far. Today, I was bored and tired and almost fell asleep on my desk at school. Instead, I opened my special notebook and decided to draft this chapter so when I got home I could type it up and publish it. Hope you like it!_

_5. A Change in Scenery_

Harry's initial feeling of dread was amplified tenfold by the appearance of Dumbledore coming through the door of the Hospital Wing. He of course had that damn twinkle in his baby blue eyes and a bag of (what else) lemon drops in his hand.

"Ah! Hello my boys, I hope you've had a restful night." Dumbledore asked with a quick side glance at Harry. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, Harry caught it and put two and two together.

_That old bastard hit me with a sleeping charm last night! That's why I was perfectly fine, if a little drained, and then all of a sudden I felt the strongest urge to sleep! I bet the old coot did that so I'd not be able to warn Snape about the Dursleys. I thought Dumbledore trusted Snape, so why put him through the torture that will inevitably come? Did Dumbledore really care for Snape? Or was he just another pawn in the Headmaster's games? _Despite previous hatred Harry still felt bad for Snape, he'd only known Dumbledore for six years but Snape knew him, confided in him, and trusted him basically his whole life. That kind of betrayal could break a man, and while Harry hoped it wasn't true, he just knew it was. Even though he pitied Snape the man was still a git and Harry doubted he would listen let alone believe anything Harry told him about life at the Dursleys, not when he was still convinced that Harry was an attention-seeking brat.

You would think that after six years of publicly deflecting his fame and shying away from attention that Snape would get the hint that he hated his fame; that he hated being reminded that he was famous for his parents' murders; he was reminded enough when he looked in the mirror every day. Ridding his mind of his bitter thoughts, Harry turned back to Dumbledore and Snape. They looked as though they were having some kind of battle of wills by the way they staring at each other. It was silent, neither moved an inch, neither flinched, though Dumbledore was starting to look uncomfortable as Snape wasn't just staring, he was glaring. Harry was actually starting to worry that one of them would spontaneously burst into flames from the intensity of the unblinking stares. Just when he began to feel the magic sparking from the two, Madam Pomphrey came out of her office. Upon seeing them out of bed and seeing the older man she proceeded to berate them on acting their age.

"Technically Poppy I'm sixteen so I may act how I please. However our esteemed Headmaster is over 140(?) years old so I dare say it is he that is acting childish." Severus said this with a triumphant smirk, obviously amused that he could get away with that, well the man was a Slytherin after all. However anyone could see that he was still very upset and angry.

"Come now Severus, surely you see this as a wonderful opportunity? Maybe you'll even get over this grudge you had against James and now Harry." Dumbledore said with a slightly patronizing tone. From the look on Snape's (Harry's) face it seemed that he caught it too. Snape looked as if he would attack the Headmaster any minute, in fact, Harry could see his hand twitch toward where he supposed Snape used to keep his wand.

Dumbledore must've seen this to as he addressed Madam Pomphrey again, making sure to not have his back toward Snape.

"So my dear Poppy, are these two ready to be released? The students are doing last minute packing as the train is leaving in an hour, so they should not be seen." As he was talking, Dumbledore glanced back at Snape as if he thought he go for his wand this time.

Madam Pomphrey was still glaring at the two men but upon being reminded that she had patients she bustled toward them waving her wand in overly complex movements. As she muttered various spells, their bodies lit up different colors. And while Harry couldn't make heads of the results Snape, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomphrey seem to have understood perfectly.

"The results of the Diagnostic charms I cast show they are perfectly normal except for the obvious and while Mr. Potter is in good shape this year he should still eat more. After all, one doesn't get over being malnourished for practically their whole life in one year." When Snape heard this he had a look of shocked disbelief on his face but seemed to have dismissed it as Harry's fault.

"Other than that, they are fine to leave." Harry noticed the slightly somber tone in which she said this and imagined she got lonely over the summer or when she didn't have patients, maybe that was why she always wanted them to stay longer than usual. Harry vowed to visit her whenever he could and even help out, he might learn some new spells. Healing spells will be especially useful with the war picking up. Harry wanted to defeat Voldemort before he graduated, he wouldn't put it past Voldemort to attack his graduation and he wanted to go through at least one major event in his life without it involving Voldemort. Next year would be his last and he knew things would come to a head during it.

The thought that his Hogwarts career was almost over filled Harry with a sense of elation and terrible sadness. While he was ready to finally be free, Hogwarts was his home. He certainly didn't consider the Dursleys his family nor Privet Drive his home and the Dursleys made it known he wasn't a part of the family. Leaving Hogwarts would be like leaving a part of himself behind and while he never had much of a childhood, he basically grew up here. Even with the yearly dangers and attempts on his life this was where Harry belonged and next year he would have to leave. Next year it would be time to move on and Harry wasn't sure he was ready to.

Harry certainly didn't want to work for the Ministry and he didn't think he'd be suited for anything else. He spent the last few years honing his defense skills because it was needed, he didn't have the skills to do anything else. An idea suddenly came into his mind, maybe he could teach DADA? He had loved it when he taught the DA and felt a completeness he had never felt before when he taught someone a new spell. He felt content when he knew he could send the other students away with the tools to keep themselves alive. While Harry finally knew what he wanted to do with his life, he wasn't sure he could work here while Dumbledore was still here.

Deciding to think on it later, Harry needed to focus on getting through what could possibly be one of the worst days of his life. Harry saw that Madam Pomphrey had gone back to her office and the other two occupants of the room also seemed lost in their thoughts.

"Well I guess we should get this over with Professors." Harry said snapping the two men from their thoughts.

"Ah yes my dear boy, excellent idea. _Tempus." _The spell showed that the time was 1:40pm. The train was leaving in about 20 minutes.

"I'll come collect you in half an hour and let you pack then we leave at 3, see then!" Dumbledore said as he made his way from the Hospital Wing.

It was silent as both Harry and Snape both thought about how this day would go. Harry moved behind the curtain around his bad and started to get dressed and he heard Snape do the same. Harry grimaced at the thought of wearing those black robes Snape always wore but decided that if he was seen it would look extremely weird to see Professor Snape in muggle clothes. But then Harry wondered if he could make the robes billow out behind him like Snape did. After Harry was dressed he emerged from behind the curtain and saw himself standing there looking distinctly uncomfortable in the muggle clothes that were brought up for him.

"Hey Professor?" Harry called. Snape looked over at him and he was surprised to see that Snape wasn't glaring.

"What is it Potter?" Snape actually sounded resigned and tired. Harry decided to take a risk.

"How do you get your robes to billow out behind you? I mean if I was seen people would wonder why they weren't." Harry said with an almost innocent look which looked extremely out of place on Snape's face.

There was silence in the main room but Harry could hear muffled laughter coming from Madam Pomphrey's office and suspected she had listening charms to hear her patients. Snape looked annoyed but there was a miniscule glimmer of amusement in his now green eyes.

"I'm sure you can figure it out Mr. Potter or at least a passable imitation." Harry decided to leave before Snape hexed him and say goodbye to his friends.

Before he left he walked to Madam Pomphrey's office and knocked on the door. She opened and looked up him, for Snape was very tall.

"What can I do for you Sev-Mr. Potter?" she corrected herself.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and offer to help in the Hospital Wing in my spare time next year?" Harry said with a smile. Madam Pomphrey looked surprised but then she smiled warmly.

"Of course Mr. Potter, just make sure it's not you who needs the help." She said referring to the multiple trips he made to her every year.

"But then who will keep you company on your slow days?" Harry said with a puppy dog look that looked odd on Snape's face but Madam Pomphrey looked distinctly amused.

"Goodbye Mister Potter, have a _safe _summer." She said this with a bit of fondness in her voice. Harry hesitated for a second then hugged her before letting go.

"Goodbye Madam Pomphrey, see you next year." As Harry turned around he missed the warm smile and affection on the matron's face. Harry walked out of the Hospital wing for the first time in over two weeks; it felt good to stretch his legs for once. As he passed a window he saw the students boarding the carriages that will take them to the Hogsmeade Station. He was passing the Entrance Hall when he saw his three friends waiting by the doors. When he saw Hermione he felt the fluttering in his stomach and decided to finally do it.

He walked toward them and stopped in front of Hermione. They looked happy to see him and looked as though they were going to say something, and then he took a deep breath, gathering his famed Gryffindor courage.

"Hermione, I've had feelings for you since fourth year but was scared to ruin our friendship, when this body switching thing is over will you go out with me?" Harry said with a confident tone and a really hopeful smile. Hermione looked extremely shocked but also ecstatic.

"YES! I've been waiting forever for you to ask me Harry." Hermione said excitedly. Harry looked relieved and he let out the breath he was holding.

"Really? Great! Well I'll see you guys in about a week or two so owl me and we can meet up ok?" The three sixth years nodded.

"Goodbye Harry!" They chorused as they walked out the huge front doors. They all thought the Entrance Hall was empty so they didn't see the calculating and confused silvery grey eyes watching them from the shadows.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor Tower to pack his clothes; someone must've told the Fat Lady as she didn't looked surprised to see him instead of Harry. (Did that make sense?)

"Aurum." Harry climbed through the portrait hole after saying the password. It was a bit disconcerting seeing the common so devoid of life and especially noise. Harry tried to ignore this as he made his way to the 6th years dorms. When he opened the door he not shocked to smell slightly burned sin which didn't smell all that great. He had put wards on his trunk so that if someone not keyed would be burnt if they tried to touch it. He knew Ron would've tried to open it and steal something which is why he put those wards up in the first place. Looking around his area and in his multi-compartment trunk, Harry saw that someone had already packed his stuff; he suspected Dobby and would have to remember to thank him later.

Harry walked slowly toward the portrait and climbed out, saying goodbye to the Fat Lady before making his way to the Headmaster's office. He knew Snape and Dumbledore would most likely be there waiting for him. He slowed down even until he was barely walking at all; he knew no matter how slow he walked he would not be getting out of this. As he turned another corner and saw the statue of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office he sighed and walked to the statue.

"Twizzlers." When Harry spoke the password the gargoyle jumped out of the way and Harry stepped onto the moving stairs. Harry wondered where he would be staying while Snape was living with the Dursleys. Harry mentally snorted, that sentence sounded weird even in his head.

Before he could knock he heard a, "Come in, my boy." from Dumbledore. That had always annoyed him but he ignored it and opened the door. As he stepped into the room he saw Snape standing there, not quit glaring but definitely not smiling or showing any emotion whatsoever. Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the round office, as always he saw all the portraits of the previous Heads sleeping in their frames. He suspected that they pretended to sleep so they could spy on whoever was in the room. Harry's eyes momentarily gleamed with mischief as he imagined the blackmail material these portraits had gathered on the Headmaster, since he sure Dumbledore spoke his plans aloud either to Fawkes or when he was pacing which Harry had seen on the Marauder's Map many times.

"Now that you're here Harry I can tell you where you'll be staying. Then, Severus here will floo to Arabella's then walk to the Dursleys where he will _stay _until we change you back." Dumbledore said this last part with a stern glance at Snape which made Harry conclude that Snape had been up here protesting this whole thing since he'd left the Hospital Wing. This, of course, fell on the deaf ears of the Headmaster who seemed quite adamant on this whole arrangement.

"Fine let's just get this over with." Snape said tiredly, as if he just wanted to climb into bed and stay there forever. Harry almost snorted at the thought that the Dursleys would let Snape stay in bed. One thing was for sure though, Snape was about to get a shock when he walked into the Dursley home.

"Wonderful! Alright Harry will be staying in your quarters while you're gone. Now-."

"WHAT! Why does that brat stay here while I go to the muggles?" He spat that word like it was filth. "I thought we couldn't stay here because it was too _open_." Snape said sarcastically.

Dumbledore just twinkled and said, "While the both of you would draw attention to anyone who happened to come by, like the school governors, it would look suspicious. Besides, if someone did see you they would see Harry, and they would complain that students aren't supposed to be able to stay at the school during the summer." Harry could feel a tendril of annoyance creep through him as he heard the slightly triumphant tone in Dumbledore's voice as he came up with an admittedly good excuse.

"Fine." Snape growled. He walked over to the fireplace and reached into the pot on the mantel, pulling out the fine green powder. He pointed his wand at the firewood with his other hand and said, "_Incendio!" _ Immediately a fire sprang up in the grate and he threw the floo powder into the fire, after it turned green he stepped in and said, "_Arabella Figg's_." Swirling out of sight, he was on his way to his doom, but of course he didn't know that yet.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "One of the house-elves have already taken your belongings to Severus's quarters so you can go and visit them whenever you're ready." He turned and sat down in his chair behind the huge desk. Recognizing the dismissal for what it was Harry made toward the exit and opened the door, turning around one last time, Harry was almost shocked to see the gleeful malice on Dumbledore's face. Quickening his pace Harry closed the door and practically ran down the stairs and away from the evil old man

_Snape's POV_

As he was spinning through the fireplace an angry Potions Master tried to do something he never did frequently, he thought of the positives.

_Well at least now I'll have proof that that arrogant little brat is exactly like his dratted father. Of course that's why he kept trying to stop me from going. But I have to wonder why Dumbledore kept interrupting him, almost like he didn't want Potter to finish. Maybe everything's not perfect at the muggle's? Bah! Of course Potter has it perfect, at least I'll have a decent vacation, the muggles catering to my every need. Oh yes, I just might enjoy this! _Snape thought as he finally came to the last grate. Smoothly stepping out of the fireplace, he greeted Mrs. Figg with a nod. He made his way to the door without looking back or stopping until he heard Mrs. Figg's warning.

"Be careful Harry; watch out for that cousin of yours. Have a good summer!" She called to him, he didn't show any reaction but felt a little confused. _Why should Potter watch out for his cousin? It must be some game they never finished last summer. _Snape dismissed the train of thought.

As he strode down the street he was surprised to see the glares and distrustful looks the neighbor shot him. But he was also glad someone else didn't think the world revolved around Potter. Snape walked up to Number Four and knocked loudly on the door.

He heard thunderous footsteps on the stairs and was almost frozen with shock when Vernon Dursley opened the door with a angry glare, his face already threatening to turn the oddest shade of purple.

" Who is it Vernon?" Snape saw Petunia Dursley crane her abnormally long neck around her rather large husband. Upon spotting him she scowled and stood behind her husband who was sneering.

"It's just the no-good freak Pet, No one important. Get in here, boy!" Vernon yelled, spit flying from his mouth. Snape was still frozen and his mind almost shut down from the greeting he was getting. He had been expecting balloons, a huge cake, a big party. But these people looked like they didn't want him here at all. Snape was still contemplating this when a beefy hand roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him into the front hallway, slamming the door shut.

Before he could register his surroundings, he saw Petunia come back from the kitchen holding a frying pan. As he lay on the ground he felt punches and kicks raining down on him, coming from what felt like a hammer but was actually Vernon's fists. Snape was still in shock so could not properly think in order to defend himself. Just when he was starting to think properly He thought she was gonna hit Vernon to make him stop but was proven wrong when she swung upwards then brought it down on him. He screamed out when the pain became too much.

The force of the hit almost knocked him out but the pain fron being repeatedly punched and kicked wouldn't let him pass out. Mentally checking his body for injuries, he found that three of his ribs had been broken, three cracked, an arm and a leg was broken, he had numerous bruised and a large lump where the pan hit him.

Snape was horrified when Vernon took off his belt and brought it down on him, splitting skin and creating welts. BY this time, the pain was built up and still he would not pass out. Again and again he was hit with the studded belt and he felt more cuts, bruises, and welts appear on his body. When he felt the hitting stop he was relieved because he had been screaming since he was hit with pan, his throat was now raw and dry. Snape was about to pick himself up when he felt the larger hands grab him by the arm and roughly dragging him down the hall, dislocating his already hurt shoulder. He started screaming again when the floor rubbed against his numerous injuries. He could hardly think through all the pain and his one clear thought was that this had to be worse than the Cruciatous Curse. He was confused when Vernon let him go and opened a small cupboard under the stairs but understanding and mounting horror dawned on him when he saw the tiny cot pushed against the back wall. Vernon grabbed him again and tossed him uncaringly in the little closet and he heard the door being closed and the click of the lock.

Vernon's voice carried through the grate in the door, "And it'll be worse tomorrow if you even think about sending those ruddy birds to those freaks! And when I come downstairs in the morning I'd better see some breakfast on that table!" He once again heard the thunderous steps walking away from him and sighed in relief but immediately regretted that when he felt pain in his chest. Laying there in the dark Snape came to one conclusion: _If this is what Potter goes through every summer, I wouldn't blame him for trying to get into life-threatening situations. Death is even better than this, oh how wrong I was. If I ever make it out of here alive, I'll apologize._

And with that last thought, the first kind or even sympathetic thought he'd ever had about Harry Potter, Snape finally sank into bliss unconsciousness.

Miles away in an empty castle a 16 year old boy awoke from his nap with an intense burning in his left arm. The Dark Lord was calling him.

READ THIS PLEASE- I have written a one shot, it's on my profile so read and comment on if I shot follow up with another chapter. Also, I'm most likely gonna start a new story but this will be my main focus. Sorry about the Cliffy but doesn't it make it more interesting *insert evil laugh here* Anyway Review!


End file.
